


Beautiful in the Woods

by Tarvera



Series: Big Bad Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Jackson Whittemore, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: “Bonding with the pups is for the whole pack.” Derek said, as he gently took one of the pups out of the swing Stiles had them in. “Especially scenting. Here, take this one.”“That one’s Smidge.” Stiles added helpfully, pulling out another pup and gently setting it on the smooth grass.“Smidge.” Derek gave him a flat look. Jackson grimaced as he took the pup from Derek’s hands, ignoring Stiles as he did so.“Yup.” Stiles said, popping the word out while shoving the one girl pup at Derek, who was now pup less. “Peter says I can’t name them with true names until they shift for the first time but I gotta have names for my babies! He’s Smidge because it’s cute. The one on the ground is Splotch, you have Speck, and this last one is Smudge."OrA day in the life with Stiles and his pups.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Big Bad Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084568
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	Beautiful in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to write Stiles with his pups and then smut had to happen because reasons. Also, this whole thing started as one excuse to write smut so I thought, why not include more. 
> 
> This is a snippet in the new life Stiles is building for himself in the wake of the events of the last fic. 
> 
> Triggers and Squicks warnings: Human giving birth to puppies (they are werewolves, at some point they will shift into human, but right now they are actual wolf puppies). Male breastfeeding said puppies. And sex in the same room as the pups.

Watching his daughter suckle milk from his body was still one of the most amazing and insane things he’d ever seen. This included giving birth to said daughter and her three brothers. Brothers, who were currently making the cutest little mewling noises as they begged for food themselves. 

With a deep groan, he cradled underneath his daughter and shifted his body so one of the boy pups could wriggle forward to latch onto his other nipple. The pups were starting to near the fifteen day marker, which was when their teeth would start forming. Their eyes would start to open soon as well, which was the part he was most excited about. He couldn’t wait to stare into his pups eyes. While they knew him both by instinct and scent, the part of him that had grown up human still craved that visual connection with his children. 

After all four pups had nursed their fill and shifted into nap mode. He carefully arranged them in a pile before shifting into his wolf form and curling around them. Any of his new instincts he’d been at war with before giving birth had snapped into place as soon as he felt the need of the first pup. It was so simple in these moments, these pups were his and he would kill anyone who meant them harm. 

He figured that they had been asleep for a little over an hour before waking up with tiny cries that never failed to tug at all his heartstrings. Deciding a thorough grooming was in order, he lapped away, enjoying the contented rumbles they gave when he did this. After grooming was outside time, with the pup's eyes starting to open he wanted to make sure they were used to all places in and out of the house. 

Shifting back into human form, he gathered up the pups and padded downstairs and out onto the back patio. Jackson and Derek were already present, with the older beta training Jackson on various werewolf things. They stopped as he came out into the sun, Derek never gave up an opportunity to interact with the pups. Jackson followed at a much slower pace, turning red at Stiles’ nakedness.

Derek shot back a growl at the jock when Jackson made as if to sneak inside. “Bonding with the pups is for the whole pack.” The older beta said as he gently took one of the pups out of the swing Stiles had them in. “Especially scenting. Here, take this one.” 

“That one’s Smidge.” Stiles added helpfully, pulling out another pup and gently setting it on the smooth grass. 

“Smidge.” Derek gave him a flat look. Jackson grimaced as he took the pup from Derek’s hands, ignoring Stiles as he did so. 

“Yup.” Stiles said, popping the word out while shoving the one girl pup at Derek, who was now pup less. “Peter says I can’t name them with true names until they shift for the first time but I gotta have names for my babies! He’s Smidge because it’s cute. The one on the ground is Splotch, you have Speck, and this last one is Smudge. Omg, Jackson, you gotta support his back legs, you dop my pup and I’ll rip out your tendons.” 

Flinching, Jackson was quick to correct the hold on the pup all while still avoiding looking at Stiles. The other teen knew through brutal experience that Stiles did not lie when it came to threats like that. Derek rolled his eyes at the names but didn’t comment on them further, instead choosing to focus on making sure all the pups got his and Jackson’s scent on them. 

It made Stiles all warm inside to see his pack interacting with his pups. Even with Jackson’s grumbling, he could smell that the teen was softening to the pups, if not Stiles. Giving the younger beta a calculating look, he wondered if he and Peter needed to have another ‘welcome’ session with Jackson. It was essential right now, with their small numbers, that the whole pack be unified in protecting all members (not just the ones you liked the best). 

Any further bonding would have to wait until the pups were a little older. His instincts wouldn’t let him leave them for longer than minutes at a time. Each moment he was away felt like sandpaper scraping away at his insides. He was also sure that his hearing had gotten better since the pups’ birth as he could hear the tiniest whimper even if it was on the complete other side of the house. 

When the pups cries turned into tired grumbles, he scooped them all up and headed back inside. Derek was crowding right on his heels so he wasn’t surprised that after he had settled them back into the nest he had made out of the bed that the beta spun him around to capture his lips into a heated kiss. Crowding him back up against the wall, Derek plundered his mouth with tongue and teeth, causing a curling heat of desire wash over him. 

Moaning at the heat and slick he could feel at his hole, he scrabbled at the zipper on the beta’s jeans. “You know Peter says that when I go into heat again, he’s gonna let you breed me?” He said in Derek’s ear, grinning at the uptick of the wolf’s heartbeat. “Yeah, that’s right Derek, think of that, you all shifted, fucking into me, filling me up with your seed and then locking it into place. How many pups are you gonna fill me up with?” 

Derek growl intensified as the beta dragged out his cock, licking and biting at Stiles’ neck and throat. “I’ll fill you up so full, you’ll be leaking my seed for days, omega.” 

“Fuck, do it, Derek, do it right now, fill me up with you.” 

Lifting him up and pressing him tight against the wall, Derek thrust deep inside him. Head buried in his collar bone, the beta started to slowly drag his cock in and out of Stiles’ desperate and wriggling body. Letting his head bang back against the wall as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him at the teasing drag against his prostate, Stiles let out a low whining mewl of his own. 

Derek’s thrusts sped up at the noise until the wolf was ramming his cock into Stiles’ arched body. His legs tightened around Derek’s hips as he felt his release coming. Tugging against the beta’s hair he cried out as he came, splattering his seed to be rubbed between them. With only a few more bruising slams, Derek came with a low groan, panting into Stiles’ neck as they both stayed there locked together for a moment longer. 

A pup whined into the sudden silence. Grunting, Stiles slapped Derek’s shoulder, urging the beta to let him down. “Come on, big guy, a momma’s job is never over. Can you clean this up? Peter will have a fit if he comes back and there’s cum all over, oh hey, pun totally intended.” 

Derek let him go so he could toddle over to the pups with one last slap on his ass. “You’re not funny.” 

Wiping himself off with a cloth meant for the pups, Stiles threw it back into the other wolf’s face. “Dude, I am hilarious. Not my fault, your little brain can’t comprehend the awesomeness that is my jokes. Oh no, hey Smidge, don’t cry, momma’s here.” 

Settling back into the bed so that the pups could all be touching him, he cast a look over his shoulder and grinned when he saw Derek grumpily cleaning up their mess. Peter would still smell it of course, which meant he’d be in for a delightful ass pounding later tonight. As long as Peter always got the last word, or fuck in this case, the alpha didn’t mind if Stiles and Derek played around. 

He smiled as the pups settled at his presence. Yeah, they knew who the milk maker was in this household. He was in a light doze when Peter ambled into the room later in the afternoon. Shifting on the bed so the alpha could settle in behind him, he felt that release of tension that always came with Peter’s presence. 

Curling up against his back, Peter huffed warm breath over his neck. “You smell like Derek.” 

“Such a smart, intuitive, alpha, I have.” 

Lightly slapping his thigh, Peter sighed. “Sounds like your mouth needs to be a bit busier if you’re going to sass your alpha like that.” 

“Pups need to eat, you can let me suckle you off later oh alpha of my heart.” 

Turning him on his back, Peter kissed him long and sweet, licking his way into Stiles’ mouth with gentle pressure. He loved moments like this with the alpha, when no one else existed except them and their pups. The kiss ended too soon so that Peter could help scoop up the pups and bring them up for their dinner. 

He felt himself preen under the alpha’s attention like this. Peter looked at the pups and him with nothing but awe and adoration. It was different from how Derek looked at them. With Derek there was still this pained desperation, layered with the deep sourness of guilt. Peter had nothing but love for the pups and something for Stiles that he couldn’t describe. The fierce way the alpha looked at him made him feel like the most important person on earth at that moment. 

As the last pup was suckling, Peter’s gazed started to turn hungry. Leaning down, the alpha lapped up a tiny bit of leaking milk from the other nipple. Hissing out a curse, Stiles felt heat instantly pool in his groin and his cock started filling. “Peter, he’s not asleep yet.” 

Smirking at him, Peter pressed soft kisses down his side, pausing when level at his cock. Giving him another wicked grin, the alpha licked up his shaft. Bucking up, he moaned as Peter started to suck at the tip. The pup let out a whine as it was dislodged from its dinner. Peter froze, bracing his arms on either side of Stiles. He glared at Peter as he fumbled to get the pup attached again. 

“See what you did?” 

Rolling his eyes, Peter began to lower himself back down, inch by inch. “What I did? My dear omega, you were the one who moved.” 

Outraged, Stiles could do little but continue to glare at the alpha as the pup continued to suckle away. Still smirking, Peter licked out at the tip of his cock again. Swearing, he bit down on his hand to muffle the moans and tried to imagine himself glued to the bed. Peter chuckled, breathing hot air over his cock before swallowing it down to the base. 

Heat raced through his body, the sensations of the pup suckling away and the hot suction on his dick were sending him straight into bliss. Peter lapped up and down his cock, sucking him down until the tip pressed into the alpha’s throat. It was only minutes before he came with a muffled cry, shooting his load into Peter’s mouth. Swallowing, Peter surged back up and caught his lips in a hungry kiss. 

Feeling himself so limp, he laid there in a bit of a daze, barely twitching as Peter moved the now sleeping pup to snuggle up with it’s siblings. The alpha started to lick down the rest of his body away, swirling a tongue around each nipple before nibbling back up to his neck. His body was trembling with raw sensitivity and he couldn’t stop his own mewls and whines. 

Now Peter’s hands joined lips and tongue in exploring his body. With nudges and small pulls, he found himself on the edge of the bed with the alpha now standing over him with shining red eyes. Already hard again, he tried to grasp at Peter in a silent plea but the man just smirked and continued to press light, teasing touches all over his body. 

“Please alpha…” Not able to stand it anymore, he started begging. “Please, I need you in me, please...Peter…” 

Smirk growing wider, Peter backed up, gripping his thighs to spread them open. “Well, since you beg so prettily, my sweet boy.” 

The slide inwards made his eyes roll back and he groaned at the feeling of being finally full. Lying half on the bed and half off as Peter began to thrust, he arched his back, trying to make the alpha go faster. The build up was so slow it was almost agony, as the sparks of pleasure grew and grew with every slide in and out. Both trying to be silent for the pups’ sake, the room was filled with the slap of skin on skin as Peter started to pick up speed. 

Everything turned into a haze as he came just before Peter did. Gasping in the silence they both laid there, curled up and in each other, lost in the pleasure for a long moment. He didn’t actually remember cleaning up or Peter pulling out, just more gentle touches and soft kisses. The awareness returned enough to notice when he was settled back into the nest of blankets with the pups, they snuffled, turning towards him even in their sleep. 

Sleep came easily like this, with Peter guarding his back and the pups safe with him around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the fic with Jackson being welcomed to the pack, Peter style, half written. it's gonna be back to the darker tone of "What Big Teeth You Have" so I got distracted here with cute puppies.


End file.
